941
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Brennan huye, Booth se queda devastado y, ese mismo día, por la noche, él llega a casa y se encuentra con una desgraciada sorpresa final. /Después del último capítulo de la 7ª temporada/


**Acabo de ver el último capítulo de la séptima temporada por segunda vez y, en un momento extrañamente luminoso en mi mente para ser verano, lo he visto. He visto este fic.**

_-¿Huesos?- exclama alguien, asombrado. – ¡Huesos! –grita Booth. Mi Booth. Miro hacia todos lados, le dirijo una última mirada a mi padre que me insta a seguir e ignoro los llamamientos de él. Sé que si lo miro a los ojos y veo ese destello de dolor y la tristeza marcada en el rostro, sacaré la llave de la ranura y no volveré a encender el coche a menos que él me diga que lo haga. Lo siento, Booth. De verdad que lo siento._

_Recupera a tu familia._

Abro la puerta de casa con el sillín de Christine en mi mano. Lo dejo en el sofá con sumo cuidado, como si ella estuviese ahí. No enciendo ninguna luz, no me hace falta. A medida que subo las escaleras me voy desabrochando la corbata que me ahorca y luego, en la habitación, la chaqueta. Me siento en la cama y cierro los ojos. Me imagino a Huesos saliendo del baño, malhumorada por cómo le ha dejado el cura el pelo a Christine, me imagino que la niña está ahora en su cuna, tapada con su manta moteada y con los brillantes ojos azules, vidriosos por el sueño. Deseo que esté pasando, que Pelant nunca llegó, nunca nos hizo daño. Que Pelant no nos ganó. Nos destruyó. Abro lentamente los ojos, tengo una imagen en mi mente que se reproduce como un vídeo, los abro despacio, queriendo que ese vídeo se traslade a la vida real y que no tenga que pestañear para verlo. Escruto con la mirada y el sueño se disuelve. Suspiro y me paso una mano por el pelo, frustrado. Me levanto y decido ir a mirar las grabaciones de seguridad de nuestra habitación y la de Christine, voy al despacho y luego al escritorio; hago clic un par de veces y me pongo a hacer zapping con los vídeos vacíos hasta que, en un destello, algo no concuerda, algo se mueve. Retrocedo la grabación… y la veo. Veo esa sonrisa macabra desfigurada por el labio que le rompí. Esa sonrisa macabra que guiña un ojo a la cámara. Suelto un gruñido antes de caer en la cuenta. Pelant guarda nuestro despertador en su bolsa y saca uno exacto, que coloca en el mismo lugar en el que estaba el otro. No cierro el ordenador, no tiro ni rompo nada, sólo corro, con todas mis fuerzas, hacia abajo, pero sé que es demasiado tarde, que desde que pisé el suelo de esta casa mis minutos estaban contados. Suena un pitido; son en punto. Seguido del pitido viene un sonido más fuerte y, después de eso, todo está manchado de rojo y, finalmente, negro.

**3 meses después.**

Conduzco hacia mi casa, feliz. Lo han pillado, ¡han pillado a Pelant! Angela me lo dijo, después de tres largos y duros meses escuché la voz dulce de mi mejor amiga. No sé porqué, pero noté un extraño matiz triste. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente y sonreí. Un lamento juguetón me dijo que mi hija estaba despierta, que iba reconociendo el camino. Christine había extrañado muchísimo a Booth. Las dos lo hemos extrañado como nadie. Centro mi atención en la carretera y sigo conduciendo.

Estamos en nuestra calle. _901… 902… _Comencemos a contar.

A medida que voy pasando las casas, sonrío más… Hasta que llego a la _923_. Desde aquí puedo verla perfectamente, bueno, _antes_ podía verla. Mi casa no está. Acelero el coche y llego antes de lo que esperaba. _941_. _941_. El _941_ ya no existe. Sólo hay tres columnas quemadas y suelo muerto. Ahí acaba todo. Saco a Christine del coche y veo su mirada confundida al no encontrarse con su casa, con su padre. Me acerco a las cenizas y veo unas flores en el suelo. Escucho un coche pararse y poco después una mano pasando por mi hombro. Me da un suave apretón. No es Booth. Booth me habría abrazado por la espalda, muy probablemente.

-Cielo… lo siento, no quisimos decírtelo por si volvías antes de tiempo. –habló Angela.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté, temblorosa. Estrujé a Christine en mis brazos sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de las cenizas. Un quejido me obligó a parar de apretar.

-Booth… Él ya no está, cariño. Murió… el día que te fuiste. –sentí que cogía aire.- Pelant colocó una bomba.- concluye con voz rota.

El aire se escapa de mis pulmones, mantengo fuertemente agarrada a Christine, temiendo que se caiga de mis brazos. No intento recuperar aliento. De mis ojos sale una lágrima, que dejo que ruede vagamente por mi mejilla, seguida de sus hermanas.

***Montenegro***


End file.
